


Darla Meets Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius

by PerkyGoth14



Category: The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-28
Updated: 2017-06-30
Packaged: 2018-08-18 10:09:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8158415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerkyGoth14/pseuds/PerkyGoth14
Summary: Darla is given her first mission from Drell. She must travel to Retroville to meet Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius. After having the best night ever and lying to the adults, the kids start to wish that their parents would go away for a little while and the adults end up getting taken away by aliens. Now they must act responsible and save them after they learn what it's like without them.





	1. Chapter 1

Darla woke up one morning and saw an invitation to someplace called Retroville. "Cool," she then smiled. "I hope I can bring a family member and a friend or two."

"Oh, good, you're awake," Atticus smiled. "I was worried you'd be asleep all day after our last adventure."

"Hey, Atticus, do you know anything about a place called Retroville?" Darla asked.

"Yes." Atticus nodded.

"I got an invitation to go there..." Darla said.

Atticus took the note. "That's Drell's handwriting, he must want you to go on a mission since you're a Sailor Scout."

"Wahoo!" Darla cheered.

Atticus chuckled to her, then decided to give a call to Cherry to see if she was busy for this.

Cherry was on the phone with her sister. "Okay, Terry, I guess I'll let you get back to work, I have a call waiting anyway... Have fun in Colorado, bring me back a T-Shirt..." she then hung up on her sister, then took Atticus's call. "Hey, Atticus, what's up?" she then asked, sounding like she was in a good mood for once.

"Hey, Cherry; how would you like to come with me and Darla to Retroville?" Atticus asked.

"Retroville?" Cherry asked. "Never heard of that place."

"It's that one place where that one boy genius lives." Atticus said.

"That boy genius?" Cherry paused for a moment. "Oh, yeah, I've heard of him, that Jimmy Neutron kid. All right, I'll be right over, nothing's going on over here and Teresa's in Colorado for work."

"Really?" Atticus smiled. "So's my cousin Bridget."

"I think my sister and your cousin are becoming friends after that case we took in Hillwood with Arnold and his friends." Cherry replied.

"Yeah." Atticus smiled.

After a little while, Cherry showed up at the door.

"The only question is, how do we get to Retroville?" Darla asked.

"Cherry, could you...?" Atticus asked.

Cherry sighed. "Oh, jeez, I'm having such a happy-go-lucky day, yes, sir, nothing can possibly ruin my day or go wrong now!"

"Wow." Atticus said.

"You want me to summon Drell or not?" Cherry gave a look.

Atticus then backed up and let her get to it.

Cherry looked around, she then walked into a corner by herself until Drell crashed through the roof and landed on top of her. "Typical..."

Drell walked over in his robe with a drink mixer in his hands. "This better be good."

"We need a fast way to get to Retroville." Darla said.

"Retroville, huh?" Drell replied as he mixed the mixer in his hands. "What's in it for me?"

"You can do whatever you want with Cherry for 24 hours." Atticus said.

"What?!" Cherry's eyes widened.

"Tempting..." Drell smirked.

"If you don't get us there right now, I will crush you bones so much until you don't have any bones left." Atticus threatened.

"Eh, okay, I'm in a good mood..." Drell replied then. "I'm afraid I won't be with you though, I'm going on a honeymoon with Hilda."

"We understand." Atticus said.

"Hang on a sec..." Drell said as he shook the mixer and poured some alcohol into a glass and sniffed it before sighing in content. "Ah, that's the good stuff."

"Shall we now get teleported to Retroville?" Patch asked as he entered the room.

"Is this all of you?" Drell asked.

The others nodded.

"All right then..." Drell then took out his wand. "Have a good trip..." he then waved his wand and teleported them to Retroville instantly.

Meanwhile in Colorado...

Teresa and Bridget were at their computers with the other military men as they saw something on their screens.

"Sir, you might want to take a look at this." Teresa told their commander.

"What have you found?" The Commander asked.

Teresa let him take a look.

"Commercial flight?" The Commander asked.

"Uh, no, not too fast, sir." Teresa replied.

"One of our own?" The Commander then asked.

"The Air Force has nothing scheduled." Teresa informed.

"We've got ourselves a bogie." The Commander then said.

Atticus, Cherry, Darla, and Patch soon arrived in a backyard. There was an alarm going off in the military base. The Air Force planes were following a rocket that was in the skies and there appeared to be two young boys with a robot dog piloting the ship.

"Hi, nice antiques, gotta blast!" the brown-haired boy told the pilots before bringing himself back home.

"Let's go see what's going on up there." Darla said while pointing to where a rocket ship was flying.

Patch sniffed the air with his tongue sticking out, he came to the house that the backyard owned and looked to see a woman who made breakfast for her husband. "Mm." he then smiled as he smelled breakfast.

"Sorry about the toast, dear," the woman told her husband. "I had to make it in the oven. I can't find our toaster anywhere."

"Oh, this oven toast is brilliant, Sugar Booger!" the man smiled. "And your yolks are absolutely perfect too. Oh, run away with me, my love~"

Patch rolled his eyes at the romance between the two humans, but looked hungry for the bacon. The puppy soon used his magic to make the bacon come to him.

"A boy is powering a rocket?" Cherry deadpanned. "The only boy genius I know is Dexter and he's a cartoon."

"Yeah, but who's to say he's not real?" Atticus asked.

"Me." Cherry replied.

"Cherry, we've met all sorts of crazy people..." Atticus replied. "I mean, we saved a rooster from the city so the sun could shine."

"Oh, yeah..." Cherry face-palmed about that adventure. "I thought that was a fever dream."

"Nope, it was real." Atticus said.

Cherry shuddered about that adventure. "That was so crazy."

"Jimmy, time to come down, breakfast time!" the man called for his son as he played with a duck toy that came from the cereal box.

"Wow." Patch said.

Atticus held Darla up in the air while she looked in the sky with her telescope.

"I think that boy's about to crash land here." Darla said as she looked.

"Stay here." Atticus said before setting his sister back on the ground before he flew up towards the boy that was crash landing with his robot dog.

Darla then patted her clothes down as she continued to look through her telescope. "Be careful!"

"Careful is my middle name!" Atticus called back.

"It's actually James." Cherry spoke up.

Atticus soon grabbed the boy and robot dog's rocket and slowed it down so it wouldn't burn up as much.

"What the?!" the brown-haired boy asked. "Carl, do you know who this is?"

"My mom says I shouldn't talk to strangers..." the pudgy boy with glasses whimpered.

"Don't worry, I'm friendly; my name is Atticus James Fudo." Atticus told them while he slowed down the crash land even more.

Jimmy and Carl looked to each other. The robot dog barked to Atticus.

"Cool, a robot dog." Atticus smiled.

"You've never seen a robot dog before?" Jimmy asked.

"Not like this, where'd you get him?" Atticus replied.

"I built him," Jimmy replied. "His name's Goddard."

"Nice to meet you, boy." Atticus smiled at the robotic dog.

Goddard barked to Atticus. Atticus then took the rocket and gently landed it as Jimmy's parents appeared to be outside, expecting him.

"Oh, you've gotta admit, that is pretty neat." the man told his wife.

The woman coldly folded her arms.

"Eh, but not safe... Very bad..." the man then said nervously.

"You better hurry before you miss the bus." the woman told Jimmy.

"I could get him to his school on time, ma'am." Atticus volunteered.

"Oh, that might be a good idea..." the man said to his wife.

"No problem, I have a special way, and if you want, your little sister could come with me." Jimmy replied before running into the house.

"I think my brother might be the safer way." Darla said.

Patch was eating bacon while smiling happily once he got some.

"Is that my bacon?" Jimmy's dad asked.

Patch got a bit nervous before he ate the whole thing. Goddard curiously looked to Patch.

"Uh, I'd smell your butt, but it's probably all metally." Patch said to him.

"What kind of dog are you?" Goddard asked in dog language in a robotic voice.

"I'm a Dalmatian." Patch replied.

Goddard paused for a second as he was now doing research on dalmatian dogs. Patch scratched behind his ear with his back hind leg.

"How do you dogs do that? "Darla asked.

"It's kinda hard to explain," Patch replied. "It's just instinct, it helps without hands though."

"Dalmatian dogs information found." Goddard said in dog language in a robotic voice.

"Uh, good to know..." Patch replied.

Goddard began to tell him everything about Dalmatians. Patch blinked as he listened, though seemed rather bored as this seemed to go on for quite a while.

"Ready?" Atticus asked Darla.

"Do I have to go to his school?" Darla pouted.

"Oh, Darla, you love school." Atticus smiled.

"I know." Darla smirked.

Atticus gently ruffled up his hair.

"Hey!" Darla laughed.

Atticus laughed back, he then used his magic to get a backpack for Darla with school supplies and secretly put in another school desk in Jimmy's teacher's classroom so she could blend in.

Darla took the backpack and wore it. "Thanks."

"No problem," Atticus smiled. "So, shall I give you a lift to school?"

"Yes, sir!" Darla beamed.

Atticus then knelt down and Darla climbed onto his back, he then stood up and took a firm, but gently hold of her legs.

"Come on, Cherry, I'll let you catch up." Patch muffled as he carried his leash in his mouth in front of the perky goth.

Cherry shrugged. "What could possibly go wrong?" she then hooked the leash onto his collar.

"For you to be on time for school, I'll be using super-speed." Atticus said to Darla.

"Do I really have to go to school?" Darla asked.

"Darla, you love school..." Atticus reminded. "Why do you not wanna go?"

"I won't know anybody," Darla pouted. "I'll be new all over again."

"Darla, I'm sure you'll be alright." Atticus said.

"I guess so..." Darla pouted. "You just don't know what it's like to be different."

"Oh, I have a pretty good idea." Atticus replied, thinking of his days in the orphanage before he met Cherry.

We are soon shown a flashback.

"Atticus, you're not..." Cherry deadpanned.

"Why not?" Atticus replied.

"The orphanage was the most depressing years of my life." Cherry replied.

"It was worse for me before I met you." Atticus said.

"Must've been terrible..." Darla frowned.

"You have no idea..." Atticus said to her. "Should we wait for Jimmy?"

"He says he has his own way..." Darla rolled her eyes.

"Ready... And... GO!" Atticus said before running with Patch as he dragged Cherry with his leash as they ran at super-speed to make it to the school as the bus was beside them.

"I should have seen this coming!" Cherry yelped.

"Hmm..." Jimmy had missed the bus. "Seems like the perfect opportunity to try out my super Bubble Gum Mobile." And where he soon used his bubble gum themed invention.

Darla smiled as she enjoyed her ride from Atticus, then heard bouncing and looked to see Jimmy was bouncing in a large yellow bubble.

"Hey, look, Neutron's got another one." one girl listening to her music player told a blonde pigtailed girl as they rode the bus to school.

"Nice invention, Nerd-Tron," the blonde girl rolled her eyes. "Too bad someone already invented the bus!"

"Well, looks like someone is beating the buses speed." A boy said.

"I've got it down this time!" Jimmy told his classmates as he bounced along. "Internal Combustion is such an old science! Bubble Travel is the way of the future!"

"Jimmy, watch out for that-" Darla cried out.

POP!

"Tree..." Darla winced.

"He's going to be stuck there for a while." Atticus said.

"I guess trees are like brakes!" the blonde girl mocked Jimmy as they rode off on the bus.

The other kids laughed as Jimmy then fell into a trashcan underneath the tree.

"Should we help him?" Darla asked.

"Okay, Darla, hang on tight, I'm about to slam the brakes." Atticus said.

Darla held on tight as Atticus then skid on his heels so she wouldn't fly off his back. And where he got her to the school in time. After helping Jimmy out of his literal sticky situation of course and Jimmy's friend Carl who had landed in the tree earlier upside down in his parachute from the rocket launch earlier that day.


	2. Chapter 2

Darla was put in a spare desk in Miss Fowl's classroom and blended in with the crowd, luckily no one thought she seemed out of place, except for maybe Jimmy. 'Please don't say anything.' she then thought to herself.

The blonde girl who made fun of Jimmy on the bus was giving an oral report about dinosaurs and saying that female dinosaurs were better than the male dinosaurs. "After class, I'll be happy to demonstrate why boy dinosaurs got their butts kicked by girl dinosaurs on a regular basis!"

'Wow.' Darla thought to herself.

Jimmy then stopped the girl who was named Cindy and pointed out the scientific flaws in her project.

'They seem to be in a rivalry.' Darla thought to herself.

The arguing then made Darla think about when she had first met Urchin.

'No way.... Are they in love?' Darla thought to herself.

"Miss Fowl, what is the standard for research on these extra credit reports?" Jimmy raised his hand. 

"Um, yes, well, um..." the teacher smiled sheepishly to her class. "Let's move along to show-and-tell, now shall we?"

"This is Ultra Lord!" a boy brought out his favorite possession which made the class groan.

'I have a feeling he always shows Ultra Lord.' Darla thought to herself.

"Sheen, this is the seventh week in a row you've shown Ultra Lord in class." Miss Fowl replied.

"Dang." Darla rolled her eyes.

"Miss Fowl, this one's different," the boy insisted as he showed his favorite action figure to the class. "This is the Purple Vengeance Version with Power Fists and Nuclear Knees, is a rare, never before seen condition, making it highly collectible!"

"Wow." Darla said, unimpressed.

"Never been seen, huh?" Cindy asked. "Well, then, how do you even know it's in there?"

Sheen smirked as he opened the box and showed the toy. "Nyah, nyah!"

Cindy shook her head, not at all impressed.

"You do realize that she just tricked you, right?" Darla asked.

"NOOOOOO!" Sheen cried out.

This made everybody in class laugh, but Darla didn't laugh because she felt bad for the poor boy.

"That was mean of her." Darla whispered to herself, referring to Cindy.

"Hey, Jimmy, wanna see a frog?" Carl took out a crude drawing of a green blob with eyes and limbs.

"That's great, Carl." Jimmy smiled.

Darla took the drawing, it was strange looking, but she gave a polite smile. "It certainly is... Unique."

"Thanks." Carl smiled.

Darla smiled back.

Carl then looked shyly to Darla. "You're pretty~... Prettier than Betty Quinlan..."

Darla blinked nervously and buried her face in her Sailor Moon book while Jimmy was sketching a prototype of his robot dog in his notebook and Carl took a look.

"Hey Jimmy, what's that your working on?" Carl asked.

"Flycycele Modifications for Goddard," Jimmy replied. "Second prototype."

"Prototype?" Carl replied. "Oh, well, that's good too."

"Thanks, Carl." Jimmy smiled.

'I hope I have something to show to the class.' Darla thought to herself.

"CARL!" Miss Fowl called to the chubby boy. "Would you please share with us your show-and-tell project?"

"Oh, uh, okay..." Carl got out of his desk and came to the front of the class with something. "This is my inhaler, it provides fast acting relief of bronchitis while due to asthma or allergies. One touch of the button, and--" he then pushed down on his inhaler and the air got in his eyes which made him yell out in pain. "I CAN'T SEE!"

"That was interesting." Darla said.

"Now, how about you, dear?" Miss Fowl asked Darla.

"Huh? Oh, me?" Darla got nervous. "Oh, I couldn't..."

"Come on now, don't be shy." Miss Fowl smiled to her.

Darla then took a deep breath and held out her book. "Uh, this is a book about Sailor Moon... She fights evil by moonlight and wins love by daylight."

"What's that?" Cindy asked once she noticed Darla's Moon Staff.

"Huh? Oh, this is my Moon Staff." Darla said as she brought it out to them.

"Where did you get that toy?" Cindy asked. "I looked everywhere in stores and can't find it anywhere!"

"Oh, this isn't a toy," Darla said. "This is a real staff."

Cindy looked doubtful. "Prove it then."

"I'm only supposed to use it on emergencies..." Darla shuffled her foot shyly.

"Uh-huh, I bet you're lying." the dark-skinned girl with music who was Cindy's best friend scoffed.

"Fine, I'll prove it!" Darla glared before she raised her staff. "Moon Power, change me into a secretary!"

The Moon Staff soon glowed and changed her clothes into secretary clothes. The class then stopped laughing as they looked in shock.

"Proof enough for ya?" Darla glared at Cindy the most since she seemed to be the mean girl of the class especially with picking on Jimmy all the time. 

"That's not possible!" Jimmy commented. "There's no scientific evidence!"

"It's called magic! It's real!" Darla glared before she used her Moon Magic to change her clothes back to the way they were.

"That was very nice, little lady," Miss Fowl smiled. "You may sit down now."

Darla huffed as she then took her seat.

"Next, we'll have--" Miss Fowl was about to say until a bad boy came into the classroom.

"Nick!" Cindy squealed. 

The bad boy smirked and took out a lollipop from his mouth which made three girls sigh dreamily from their desks.

"Why are they sighing all dreamily just because he arrived?" Darla whispered.

"Girl, you don't know Nick Dean?" Cindy's best friend said. "He's only the cutest and baddest boy in school!"

"Ah, yes, Nick," Miss Fowl smiled. "You are a tad tardy agaaain!"

"Oh, my, am I?" the bad boy replied as he walked into the classroom. "It took me a while to copy my mom's handwriting for this late card." he then flicked over a card smoothly to the teacher.

"Does he really think that's going to work?" Darla whispered to herself.

"Your show-and-tell, please?" Miss Fowl smiled to her late student.

"How's it going?" Nick took out his lollipop and put it in the girl's mouth beside him who waved friendly. "You know, I don't really do show-and-tells."

"Oh, yeah, that's right," Miss Fowl replied. "Thank you, Nick!"

"Oops." Cindy then dropped her pencil in hopes that Nick would pick it up for her.

'Wow.' Darla thought to herself, unimpressed.

"I believe you dropped this." Nick smiled as he held out the pencil to the blonde pigtailed girl.

"Yes, well, my, um, dropped..." Cindy giggled nervously.

"Unbelievable." Darla whispered to herself.

Jimmy stuck his tongue out in disgust while Carl chuckled to his friend. Darla giggled as she wasn't drooling over Nick like the other girls.

"Jimmy!" Miss Fowl's voice called out.

Jimmy then looked over as it was his turn.

"We would like to see one of your... Erm... Special show-and-tells." Miss Fowl told him.

"As a matter of fact, I brought my latest invention," Jimmy said as he came to the front of the class with his backpack. "Behold: The Shrink Ray!"

"That seems interesting." Darla said.

"What's the matter, Neutron?" Cindy smirked. "Aren't you short enough already?"

This made almost everybody laugh.

"Funny, Cindy," Jimmy shook his head at her. "But this device is more suited to shrink something as fast as space itself! Like, say, your mouth!" he then tried to use his device on Cindy to get back at her, but unluckily for him, it short-circuited. 

"Help me, help me, I'm so tiny, just like Jimmy's brain!" Cindy sunk in her desk while grabbing her pigtails as the others laughed.

Darla glared as she gripped onto her Equestrian Medallion and where magic came out of it and where it shrunk Cindy. Cindy then yelped as she actually shrunk which made everyone else gasp.

Darla bit her fingertips nervously as the bell rang and she looked down to Cindy. "Are you okay?"

"What happened?!" Cindy yelped.

"You sorta shrunk..." Darla smirked as she carried Cindy in her fingertips then by the girl's collar. "Like my patience for you."

"Well, get Neutron to grow me back to normal size!" Cindy told her.

"Oh, gee, I would if I could, but one, it wasn't Jimmy, and two, it was the power of magic." Darla replied.

"Just make me back to normal or else I'll sue your pants off!" Cindy glared.

"Alright, alright." Darla said.

Cindy growled.

'Man, was I a pain like this in Hollywood?' Darla thought to herself in annoyance.

Little did anyone know, Jimmy's invention went off and accidentally shrunk Miss Fowl which made her have to fight against a worm that was in her apple.


	3. Chapter 3

"Hey, kiddo, how was school?" Atticus smiled.

"Small problem..." Darla cringed before holding out Cindy in her hands.

"What did you do?" Atticus sighed.

"I'm sorry, but she made me mad and she just shrunk and I don't know what happened!" Darla cried out.

"By any chance, did you grab your Equestrian Medallion while you were angry?" Atticus asked.

Darla then put her hand against her neck. "I... I think I did..."

"That's how you shrunk her." Atticus said.

"I'm sorry!" Darla bawled. "She just made me so mad, please don't let me get in trouble!"

"Don't worry, you just have to reverse what you did." Atticus said.

"Uh... How do I do that?" Darla asked nervously since she was new to Equestrian magic.

"Just concentrate on growing her to her normal size." Atticus said.

"Why can't you use your magic?" Darla pouted.

"Darla, I hate to sound like a dad right now, but you should learn how to do this stuff on your own," Atticus advised. "Cherry and I won't be around forever, you know, and neither will Mom and Dad."

"Alright, alright." Darla said.

"Just focus on the magic deep within yourself..." Atticus said.

Darla sighed, then closed her eyes. "Focus... On the magic... Unleash the magic."

"Um, don't do that; just concentrate on turning her back to normal size." Atticus said.

Darla tried to concentrate and soon enough, Cindy was back to normal size.

"What just happened?!" Cindy glared. "What did you do to me?!"

"I... Uhh..." Darla rubbed her arm nervously.

Atticus then wiped Cindy's memories about what had happened to her to avoid Darla getting in trouble with Drell and anyone else.

"What was I just doing?" Cindy asked.

"Uh, you came to visit because you're my new best friend?" Darla smiled nervously.

"Yeah, right." Cindy said.

Darla frowned then.

"I'm out of here..." Cindy stormed off then.

Darla sighed. "I know theres' some good deep down in that girl somewhere."

"She just needs some help bringing it out." Atticus said.

"I think she secretly likes Jimmy." Darla said.

"Why do you say that?" Cherry asked.

Darla blushed slightly and shuffled her foot. "Well... They kinda talked in class like how I first met Urchin."

"Ohh." Atticus smiled.

"I know it sounds impossible, but somehow, I can sense it..." Darla replied. "Maybe I'll see Jimmy, Cindy, Sheen, and Carl again and something will happen."

"Yeah." Atticus said.

"We'll see, Dimples." Cherry replied.

Darla nodded back to them, then saw a poster. "What's this? RetroLand Theme Park?" she then took a look through it. "Meet Ultra Lord live? Hey, that weird boy Sheen likes him... I bet he'd like that." 

"I know." Atticus said.

"And a petting zoo and a new ride!" Darla beamed. "Oh, Atticus, Cherry, can I go?!"

"Isn't it a school night?" Cherry asked dryly. 

"Please!" Darla begged.

"Well..." Atticus rubbed his arm. "I'm not sure if I like the idea of you being out so late on a school night."

"Ugh, Atticus, don't be such a dad!" Darla scoffed. 

"Darla, I just don't want you to be too sleepy for tomorrow..." Atticus said.

Darla pouted.

"Come on, let's get you settled in here and stay at a hotel." Atticus said.

"Come on." Cherry added.

Darla then followed slowly behind them as Patch walked by her side. 

"You're gonna wanna sneak out, right?" Patch whispered to Darla.

"I wasn't thinking of that..." Darla smirked slightly which made her bow slightly point like devil horns.

"Darla!" Patch's eyes widened. "You can't do that! You--"

Darla took out her Moon Staff and gave Patch a steak. "There's more where that came from." 

"I'll help in any way I can." Patch smiled as he was bought.

Darla smirked then.

"You really did sound like a dad back there." Cherry said to Atticus. 

"Sorry." Atticus said.

"Why don't you tell her to clean her room, eat her vegetables, and do her homework?" Cherry teased.

"Oh, ha, ha." Atticus glared.

"Early to bed, early to rise..." Cherry continued. 

"Okay, that's enough." Atticus said.

"Brush your teeth after every meal." Cherry continued.

"Cherry..." Atticus narrowed his eyes.

"Don't talk to strangers..." Cherry droned. 

"Cherry." Atticus glared.

"Brush your teeth after every meal or--" Cherry was about to say.

Atticus growled and lunged for her to hold her down. "That is enough!" he then demanded, still glaring.

"Okay, okay, sorry, sorry!" Cherry yelped.

"That's what I thought." Atticus said.

Cherry and Atticus then continued to walk along.

They all now came into a hotel room and allowed Cherry to have her own space while Atticus would sleep on the couch and he decided to give the bed to Darla.

"Nice bed." Darla said.

"You could use it more than me." Atticus smiled.

Darla then sat on the bed and tested it out, though she wouldn't be in it for long as she was going to sneak out tonight and many of the other kids in town had the same idea.

"So, when are you going to sneak out?" Patch whispered.

"After dinner." Darla whispered back.

"Great." Patch whispered with a nod.

"And remember..." Darla reminded.

"Yeah, yeah..." Patch replied. "I just feel bad about keeping secrets from Atticus."

"This will be only a one time thing." Darla whispered.

"It better be..." Patch warned.

"It will." Darla replied.

Patch sighed.

Cherry came into the room to check on Darla. "Bed comfy enough for ya, Dimples?"

"Yep." Darla nodded.

"Good, it better be," Cherry replied. "Your brother's on the couch."

"He didn't have to do that." Darla said.

"I know, but as strong like stone as Atticus is, he's as soft as a marshmallow when it comes to friends and family." Cherry replied.

"Aw!" Darla smiled.

"Yeah, it's cute, whatever..." Cherry rolled her eyes.

"Cherry, without Atticus, you probably wouldn't be here right now..." Darla crossed her arms with a smirk.

"True." Cherry shrugged.

"So, when's dinner?" Darla asked.

"Should be in about an hour, Atticus is trying to make it so we can get free room service." Cherry replied. "He feels bad about making magic money since it's like counterfeiting."

"Nice." Darla smiled.

Cherry then left Darla alone.

"Uh, bye, Cherry." Darla glared slightly for the perky goth's abrupt leaving like that.

"Who wants pizza?" Atticus asked as he came in with three boxes for them to share.

"I do!" Patch smiled.

"Surprised you're still hungry." Darla muttered.

Atticus opened the boxes and the smell wafted into everyone's faces and the steam even fogged up Cherry's glasses. "Let's eat." he then said.

About an hour later, Darla looked at the time and yawned.

"Oh, boy, I'm so full..." Darla said as she rubbed her eyes.

"You only ate like half a slice." Cherry pointed out.

"I know, but I'm so exhausted..." Darla replied. "I better get some sleep... Good night!" she then quickly went into her temporary room and shut the door behind her so she could sneak out with the others from school.

"Hmm..." Atticus hummed out of suspicion.

"Is she eating instant coffee?" Cherry asked.

Atticus shrugged as he was suspicious of Darla's behavior.

"Now, how to sneak out?" Darla asked herself as she put pillows under her bed's blankets to make it look like she was there before looking down to her Equestrian Medallion. "Looks like Equestrian magic will help," She then grabbed a hold of her medallion and teleported outside. When she saw she was outdoors, she looked around and then went off. "RetroLand, here I come!"


	4. Chapter 4

Darla was walking down the street.

"Don't step on me!" a voice squeaked.

Darla then stopped and looked down before getting on her hands and knees to see a familiar boy with his device. "Jimmy?"

"Hello." Jimmy greeted.

"I see your machine worked," Darla smirked. "Where you off to?"

"RetroLand." Jimmy told her.

"Really? Me too!" Darla replied. 

"We can go together maybe," Jimmy smiled. "Be careful though, this is Cindy's neighborhood."

"I'm sure she's just busy." Darla said.

"Come on then." Jimmy said.

They then walked together. Jimmy then returned to his normal size and met up with his best friends: Carl and Sheen.

"Way to go, Jimmy, you got a girlfriend!" Sheen beamed while Carl frowned.

"I'm not his girlfriend." Darla then said which made Carl happy again.

"It's true." Jimmy added.

"Come on, let's get going then!" Carl smiled. "I hope there's llamas at the petting zoo~"

"Forget llamas, I'm gonna meet Ultralord in person!" Sheen gushed.

"I'm gonna try all the rides." Darla smiled.

The four then walked together as it was dark and the big theme park was big and exciting.

"This is awesome!" Darla cheered at the sights. "This is going to be the greatest day of my life."

The three boys and one girl then moved into the theme park as it looked like the best time of anybody's happy and young life. The one thing Sheen had to do was meet his hero. Carl was going to meet his favorite animal at the petting zoo: Llamas. And Darla was going to try out every ride. 

"Oh, if only Amber were here..." Darla sighed as she stood in line for one of the many rides.

"Did I hear my name?" Amber's voice smiled.

"Amber?" Darla turned with a smile, then gushed once she saw her best friend. "Amber!"

"Darla!" Amber beamed.

The two then shared a hug.

"What're you doing here?" Darla smiled.

"I got invited to come here." Amber said.

"Really?" Darla asked as she took out her invite.

"Yeah, that's the handwriting I've got on my note..." Amber said. "Who is Drell anyway?"

"Oh, he used to run the Witches Council." Darla began to explain.

"I still do!" Drell's voice boomed.

The voice made Darla and Amber freeze in their spots slightly.

"Did you hear that?" Amber asked nervously.

"It's okay, Amber, he won't hurt you." Darla promised.

"S-So, is he still running the Witches Council?" Amber asked.

"Yeah, sorry..." Darla smiled nervously. "Oh, look, we're next!"

Amber and Darla then ran and they were hooked into the ride and were going for a good time with their hair flying in the air. Jimmy, Carl, and Sheen laughed beside them as they all rode the 'OctoPuke' ride.

"I think I'm gonna throw up!" Darla giggled.

"Same here!" Amber added.

Carl did indeed throw up.

"Eww!" Darla and Amber grimaced.

The next ride was an eye swing ride which took them high to look below the park like in a Ferris Wheel. 

"Oh, look, Sheen found that Ultralord guy." Darla said once she looked down below.

"I wonder if he'll be alright." Amber said.

"Most unlikely..." Darla replied. "Fifty bucks says he faints."

"Deal." Amber said.

The two shook their hands. A man in an Ultra Lord costume was going over rules with Sheen and gave him a souvenir mask. Sheen then took it before gasping and fainting right on cue. 

"Fans..." Darla and Amber sighed.

The next ride they went on looked like eyeballs. After that ride, they came into the petting zoo. Sheen wore his mask and stood at the ends with Jimmy, Darla, and Amber.

"Go, Carl!" Jimmy smiled.

Carl nervously walked over to a llama.

"You can do it, Carl." Amber smiled.

Carl reached out and his fingers touched the llama's fur. "Whee!"

"Yeah!" Darla cheered with a laugh.

Carl was given a button that said 'I Touched a Llama' as they then moved on to the next event. 

"Wow, now that's what I call a ride!" Sheen cheered as he pointed to a ride called 'Bat Outta Heck'.

"Ooh." Amber smiled.

"Let's go!" Sheen laughed as they then ran toward the extreme looking ride.

They all stood in line and were put in a cart that raced all around the fiery underworld in the ride.

"Wahoo!" The girls cheered.

Carl used his inhaler as he was in a cart with the girls while Jimmy and Sheen had their own cart. The ride seemed to be both scary and fun.

"This is way beyond awesome!" Sheen cheered.

"Just think," Nick's voice said above them. "If you boneheaded dweebs had listened to your parents, you'd be home in bed, instead of riding this monster!" 

"Oh, no, we're about to get eaten!" Amber pointed and laughed to a devil's head which opened up as they were riding into the mouth of the mechanical devil.

"Oh, no!" Darla laughed.

The kids screamed and laughed as they rode.

Meanwhile back at the Hotel...

Atticus paced back and forth and sighed. "I feel bad about making Darla miss out on a night of fun... She doesn't even go to school here."

"Maybe you should say sorry." Cherry replied as she was secretly reading Breaking Dawn.

"You're right." Atticus said.

"Of course I am." Cherry replied.

Patch was fast asleep because of how full his belly was.

Atticus knocked on the door gently. "Darla? You awake?"

This caused Patch to wake up and where he had to cover for Darla. Luckily he teleported into the room and cleared his throat to change his voice into Darla's.

"Darla?" Atticus frowned and opened the door to see that 'Darla' was fast asleep. "Darla, are you still awake?"

"Yes, Atticus, I'm awake." Patch said in Darla's voice, sounding sad.

Atticus came into the room and sat on the bed and reached out. Patch then pulled the covers closer to go under them to hide himself.

"Oh, Darla, I know you're bummed out..." Atticus sighed. "You're a very special girl, and I just want you to be happy. I never realized how much I needed a little sister in my life until I met you, that's why I let you stay with me and my family. I just want you to understand that sometimes life is so hard and unfair, but sometimes, it's so good..."

Patch started to feel bad.

Atticus sighed. "I don't expect you to understand now, but you will someday when you're older."

"I-I just wanted to go to RetroLand." Patch said in Darla's voice.

"I know..." Atticus sighed. "I promise I'll make it up to you someday... But you have a mission from Drell, and you should get some rest since you're in school with your new friends now."

"Alright." Patch sighed in Darla's voice.

Atticus sighed. "Good night, Darla..."

"Good night, Atticus." Patch said back in Darla's voice, trying to hold back any tears he had.

Once Atticus left the room, it was safe for Patch to speak. He then cleared his throat and returned to his normal voice and he looked a little sad about what Atticus had to say about his little sister.

"That was terrible." Patch frowned.

There was then a glowing green light coming from the skies.

Patch narrowed his eyes and looked out the window. "What is that...?" 

Patch soon rushed to window to see what was in the sky. There were glowing green lights with spaceships from another planet coming down.

"Those don't look like they came from Planet Turo." Patch said to himself, a bit worried.

Patch soon teleported out of the room to warn Atticus and Cherry. Cherry kept reading.

"Guys?" Patch called.

"I wasn't reading Twilight!" Cherry panicked as she then hid her book.

"What's up, Patch?" Atticus asked.

"We're visited by aliens and I don't think they are the friendly kind." Patch said.

"Aliens?" Cherry and Atticus asked.

They then rushed to the windows and looked to see glowing green lights and there were spherical aliens with helmets coming to the planet.

"We better hide." Patch said.

Patch got flat on the floor and moved with Atticus and Cherry across the floor as the aliens seemed to invade and take certain people away from their homes. Atticus soon used his magic to block the aliens from getting inside. 

"Atticus, are we going to get invaded?" Patch asked nervously.

"Don't worry, I've got this, we should find out what their plans are..." Atticus replied.

"What could their plans be?" Cherry wondered.

"That's what we're gonna find out." Atticus replied.

"Maybe they're gonna steal the world cheese supply?" Cherry shrugged.

"It looks like they are stealing people." Patch told them as he saw what was happening through Atticus's magic mirror.

"What're they doing to the fridges?" Atticus asked.

"Looks like they're leaving notes?" Cherry replied while raising an eyebrow.

Some of the aliens soon tried to break through the magic forcefield. There was a slight shake.

"Run." Cherry said.

Cherry, Atticus, and Patch then ran as the aliens were appearing to kidnap the parents of every kid in this town.

"Oh, let's just forget this building." One of the aliens said.

"Are you sure?" the other alien asked as he hovered next to this one.

"Yeah, besides, we can't even get passed this forcefield." The first alien said.

"Moving on then." the other alien agreed.

The aliens then went past the houses and kidnapped the parents of every kid in Retroville. 

"This isn't good." Patch frowned at the display.

"At least they didn't get us even if we aren't adults." Cherry said.

"I wonder why they wnt the adults?" Atticus asked himself. "I've got some detective work to do."

Meanwhile, Jimmy, Carl, Sheen, Darla, and Amber were now leaving RetroLand after their best night ever of fun.

"That was awesome." Jimmy smiled.

"Mind-bending!" Sheen laughed.

"Yeah! Hey, my pants are almost dry." Carl said.

"Man, what a night..." Amber smiled. "I'm so glad we went out."

"Me too." Darla smiled back to her best friend.

They soon saw something in the sky. Darla and Amber only seemed to notice as the boys were talking about how great it woul be if they didn't have to worry about their parents for a while until they then saw what the girls saw.

"Oh, hey, a shooting star!" Carl pointed out.

"Cool, you get to make a wish," Sheen told him before throwing a piece of popcorn at the boy. "Lucky!"

"What should I wish for?" Carl asked.

"I know what I'd wish for," Jimmy said. "I'd wish for no more parents. That way we could do whatever we wanted, whenever we wanted. We'd be free! We could have fun all the time!"

"Yeah!" Carl and Sheen liked the sound of that.

"I don't know." Darla said.

"Aw, come on, it'd be fun!" Sheen told them.

Darla and Amber were unsure, sure sometimes their parents got in the way of fun sometimes, but they knew their parents knew better than that. Later that night, Darla really did get to sleep and repaid Patch for covering for her that night. Cherry and Atticus had been up all night trying to find out what the aliens wanted with every adult in Retroville, but so far, they had nothing, so they decided to later contact their sister and cousin from the military to help them out.


	5. Chapter 5

The next day soon came. Cherry fell asleep in Atticus's lap as he fell asleep on the couch and both snored as an alarm then went off which made them both groan. 

"You go back to sleep." Atticus told Cherry and he then went to wake up Darla for school.

Cherry nodded quietly and fell back asleep. Atticus soon opened the door and went to wake up Darla. Darla was a bit more exhausted than she would need to be due to having a late night last night.

"Wake up, kiddo..." Atticus gently shook Darla awake.

Darla groaned and buried her head under her pillow.

"Come on, Darla, it's a school day." Atticus said.

Darla moaned and then sat up after letting a loud yawn.

"Man, sounds like you were up all night..." Atticus commented.

"Uh, yeah, but I wasn't, I was asleep." Darla replied.

"I know." Atticus said.

Darla then rolled out of bed and went into the bathroom. Atticus hummed in slight suspicion, but he was too tired from last night to really say anything. Patch soon woke up and went to wash up. Cherry was still sound asleep. Atticus put a pillow under her head and put a blanket around her, knowing how important sleep was to her these days.

Atticus soon got himself ready for the day. Darla did her best to stay awake as she looked pretty wiped out from last night. She did not realize though that nearly all of the adults were abducted by aliens last night. Atticus made breakfast for them all. Darla opened the bathroom window to get some fresh air and soon saw Carl, Sheen, and Jimmy meeting up with papers that were notes from their parents.

"Guys, what's going on?!" Darla called down.

"Come over here!" Jimmy called.

Darla looked nervous, then went out the bathroom. "I'm gonna go meet my new friends, call me when breakfast is ready!"

"Okay!" Atticus told her as she whizzed out the door.

"We just got these notes from our parents saying they went on an extended vacation." Jimmy said to Darla once she joined them. 

There were many other kids outside with similar notes and they were lost in what was going on with their authority figures.

"Hmm... That's strange." Darla said.

"Are your parents gone to Florida too?" Sheen asked Darla.

"Oh, um, my parents are back home, I'm just visiting here..." Darla admitted. "I'm sure they're okay though, usually Atticus would know if they were in danger or not."

"Goddard, scan for adult lifeforms." Jimmy told his robot dog.

"Yeah, for both on Earth and in space just in case." Darla said.

Goddard did a check on the adults around Earth and there appeared to be no one on the radar.

"Just as I thought, there are absolutely no adults within the radar." Jimmy replied. "They're gone, the whole city, no parents!

"NO PARENTS!" the other kids cheered, but Darla looked worried and looked even more worried as Goddard showed his radar in space to show the adults were there.

"Guys, I found them!" Darla tried to call out, but everyone was too busy celebrating to hear her. "Guys! Hey, guys!" She soon sighed as all of the kids were too busy celebrating to realize the downside to this. "Thanks, Goddard..." she then pet the robot dog.

'You're welcome!' Goddard said in a robot voice through barks to those who didn't understand animal language.

"I better go tell Atticus, Cherry, and Patch." Darla said.

Atticus finished making breakfast and set the table.

"Uh, Atticus?" Darla walked in. "You love no matter what, right?"

"You're my little sister, I love you to the moon and back." Atticus smiled.

"And he speaks that truthfully." Patch also smiled.

Darla smiled softly.

"Are you okay?" Atticus asked. "You don't seem like yourself today."

Darla shuffled her foot. "What if I lied to you about something?"

"Well, then I'd be disappointed in you, but I'd still love you." Atticus said.

Darla held her stomach as she was feeling guilty. 

Atticus looked to her. "Does your stomach hurt?"

Darla squeezed her eyes shut and bowed her head. She wanted to tell him, but she couldn't. What if he got her into trouble?

"Darla snuck out last night to Retroland!" Patch told him.

Darla flinched and her eyes widened to the puppy.

"I covered for her, I'm sorry, but she bribed me with steak!" Patch then said.

"Darla, is this true?" Atticus asked.

Darla hung her head. "Yes... It's true..." She then confessed.

"Darla, why?" Atticus asked.

"I'm sorry, but I really wanted to go out last night..." Darla pouted.

Atticus sighed as he couldn't believe Darla did that to him, but he was also rather impressed with how they both were able to trick him.

Darla hung her head. "I'm really sorry..."

Atticus sighed. "What am I going to do with you?"

"Always love me?" Darla smiled.

"I do love you.." Atticus agreed. 

Darla smiled and nodded.

"But you lied to me, that's bad." Atticus then said firmly.

Darla then pouted as she felt like she was in trouble now.

"And there's only one thing I can do to punish you." Atticus smirked.

"What's that?" Darla asked nervously. She soon found out as he gave her a noogie. "Heeey!" she then called out. "You're messing up my hair!"

"Sorry, but this is your punishment." Atticus smirked.

"Well, I guess that isn't too bad..." Darla shrugged. "Could've been worse."

"Yeah." Atticus said.

Darla soon got out of the hold and rubbed her hair down. "I found out that the adults in this town are in outer-space though."

"Who told you that?" Atticus asked.

"Jimmy's dog." Darla replied.

"Did you tell Jimmy?" Atticus asked.

"I tried to, but no one would listen..." Darla sighed. "Everybody's just so happy about their parents being gone."

"Just wait for them to realize the downside while we start making some modifications to the rides at the theme park." Atticus said.

"So, we're not getting the parents back home?" Darla asked.

"Not yet, I prefer for people to learn their lesson the hard way before I help them..." Atticus replied. "I'm mad at you for lying to me, but I promise not to tell Mom and Dad."

"Thanks, Atticus." Darla smiled.

"Just never lie to me again." Atticus warned.

"Yes, Atticus..." Darla then nodded.

"Come on, let's get you some real breakfast," Atticus said. "I know you'd prefer ice cream like your friends, but I have to tell you, that's not healthy."

"I already know that." Darla said.

"How about some scrambled eggs and bagels with strawberry cream cheese?" Atticus smiled.

"Yes, please." Darla smiled back.

"Alright then." Atticus said.

Darla then helped herself to a table. Atticus made breakfast for them both to share and saved some leftovers for Cherry so she could get them whenever she'd wake up. After breakfast, they soon got started on modifying the rides.

"Darla, why don't you go play?" Patch suggested as he carried a toolbox on his back. "I'm sure your new friends would like to see you."

"Okay, but I won't go overboard." Darla said.

"Thatta girl, we'll call you later." Atticus smiled.

Darla hugged her brother and puppy before she then went to join everybody else in on the fun. 

"At least she's not parent free crazy like the others." Cherry said.

Cherry, Attcus, and Patch then did their work while the kids went to have fun with no adults around and each ride was soon modified to fly into space.

"Shall we do a test run?" Patch asked.

"Sure." Atticus said.

Cherry then picked up Patch and put him in one of the cars while humming Lift Off to Love.

"Wait, I didn't mean me." Patch said.

Cherry then set him back down. "Then who did you mean?" She then saw them looking at her. "Why are you all looking at me like that?" she then asked.

Atticus and Patch then grabbed Cherry and forced her into one of the cars to test the flight to space.

"YOU ARE INSANE!" Cherry yelled out to them.

"Test number 1." Patch said.

Cherry grumbled as she folded her arms. Atticus pushed the remote's button to launch Cherry into space. And where she was successfully launched into space.

Atticus took notes of this. "Yes, yes..."

"Should we bring her back to Earth?" Patch asked.

"Hmm... In a minute..." Atticus smirked.

"Atticus, she's your friend." Patch reminded.

"You're right." Atticus pouted.

Patch gave him a long look. "Okay, ten more minutes."

"Thanks." Atticus smiled.

Patch and Atticus chuckled to each other.

After about ten minutes, Cherry was brought back to Earth. 

Cherry stepped out and shivered a little. "Does anyone remember the movie Escape from Witch Mountain?" she then asked before laughing and falling flat on the ground.

"Yeah?" Atticus asked.

"Um, I think Cherry needs to lie down now..." Patch said.

Atticus nodded in agreement.


End file.
